


chaotic days with baby

by wongweed



Series: yours truly! [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Inclined male lactation, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27683531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wongweed/pseuds/wongweed
Summary: Mark and Lucas daily life as they tackle parenthood. It isn't easy.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Series: yours truly! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	chaotic days with baby

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just....it's gonna be self indulgence and nonsense I think.

Reality is always different. It often presents unprecedented events before us and no knowledge acquired comes handy. Parenting is similar in that sense. No matter how much do's and don'ts' you learn at the claas, those information become useless.

Mark and Lucas were certainly feeling the burn of parenthood.

"Mark," Lucas' frail voice rang in Mark's ear. It was loud and urgent, yet Mark couldn't bring himself to pry his eyes open.

Right, it was way past midnight. They both had been tired out.

It had been a month since Mark got discharged from hospital after a week of observation. The couple was elated to have their baby girl, Daisy, at home with them: as clean and vibrant their hospital room was, Mark disliked the smell of disinfectant and medicines, so did Lucas. Besides, he couldn't dot on his precious babies at the hospital and had to restrain himself.

Their initial elation lasted only for mere twenty four hours. 

At the hospital it wasn't evident since there were nurses to help the couple around: coddling the newborn for an hour after feeding during ungodly hours of the night, changing diapers at single cry, laundry, powdering butt, and whole other things.

It was exhausting.

Mark despite being exempted from his duty as the head of the business still had to give his final say in serious matters and Lucas too had to check up on his business as well as taking care of the house.

"I think—" Mark began, eyes half peeled, as he planted his feet on the floor, his fingertips clumsily undoing the top buttons of his pyjamas. "We definitely need to hire a house maid."

"Huh… yeah.. yeah.. do you...do you need help?" Lucas was sweet. He could not keep his eyes open yet he was offering.

Mark laughed in his hoarse voice, reaching out to pat Lucas' on the back. "It's alright."

For obvious reasons, they kept the baby crib in their room, feets away from their bed; it was a little cramped but worth it. They would move her to her own room when she wouldn't cry every other three hours for milk. That would be at least half a year.

It took Mark roughly an hour before he was back to bed. He was exhausted, sore, and hungry. It broke his heart to wake up his tired husband but he was hungry and he was bad in the kitchen to begin with. The last thing he needed was Lucas waking up to the burnt smell or something worse and go through a mental breakdown: time and time again Mark was banned from the kitchen stove, microwave was nothing serious except one time Mark burned the fish fingers he was trying to heat and Lucas sent him to reflection corner — yes, they had those kind of rules for equality and communication. 

Mark took a glance at the digital clock on the table next to his side of the bed.

_4:30 AM._

It was far from Lucas' usual waking hour. 

"Lucas," Mark patted Lucas back gently before shaking his frame by shoulder. "Lucas. Lucas. Lucas. Lu— oh, thank God! I'm hungry." 

Lucas was blinked, a yawn escaping him. "You hungry? Okay….just… " He stretched himself out, the back muscles popping loud.

Mark also thought they should drop Daisy off at his mother's and get themselves a good massage. They deserved that much.

"Noodles will do." Mark whispered, yawning.

"Nah...I...I think… we've left over rice. Want kimchi or instant curry gravy?" Lucas put on a sweatshirt over him and made his way to the door.

Instant curry gravy was not savoury but after going through parenting, anything was edible. Almost. 

Besides, Lucas usually throws in a potato cut in cubes and frozen green peas for the taste.

"Curry please." Mark was leaning against the headrest. He reached for the box of dried fruits he had been keeping on the table. They were great snacks to eat when Mark was mildly hungry but too tired to eat.

"Okay." 

❀

The next morning Mark had called his mother to look for a house maid as soon as possible. His mother had laughed and asked him to come over for the day with Lucas. 

So lunch was taken care of. Another thing less to worry about. Also, Mark was still in awe how his mother could make her granddaughter sleep in mere minutes. He wasn't wrong to believe his mother used some kind of magic.

"Babe," Mark was again feeding Daisy at the moment, walking around the house in small steps.

Lucas was in their small open backyard, hanging out fresh laundry, both theirs and Daisy's. Daisy's clothes were washed first then soaked in disinfectant, and then hung up under the sun to dry. Lucas said it was so the fabrics wouldn't be full of lints and retain their softness. 

"Hmm?" Lucas looked to Mark, cladded only in his boxers. He was almost done.

"We're leaving for mom's. And she said, ma and baba will be there too."

"Okay. Have you washed up yet?" 

"No." 

"Let me finish this and I'll hold her, okay."

"No need to rush, baby. We've plenty of time to get ready."

❀

Lunch at his mother's was pleasant. He did nothing but sleep, fed Daisy four times since their stay from eleven in the morning to eight in the evening. Lucas was busy chatting up with others, helped around the kitchen, napped with Mark in the afternoon (a blessing for the couple), helped with dinner, and changed Daisy's diaper a couple of times throughout.

Mark was grateful that his in-laws were so nice. They had been kind enough to come over to their house until Mark and Lucas found a reliable maid — the couple were thorough with their detailed inquiries and not many were up to their standards.

So here they were, two days later, his in-laws at their house. Mark and Lucas had prepared the guest room far from their bedroom at the other end of the hallway for the elder couple just in case they decided to make out even in their sleep driven mind — had happened a couple of times and though the act didn't lessened their exhaustion, it was soothing to have your mate's scent wrapped around you. 

Mark also was determined to learn some tricks from Mama Wong. She made the best dumplings and Mark wanted to impress Daisy when she would be old enough to eat dumplings. Also the fancy confectioneries; he could ask Lucas to cook the flour part while he could design them beauties on his day offs.

 _Mark Lee's journey to Good Mom_.

It was an early Sunday morning in the Lee-Wong household and instead of sleeping till late, everyone's busy about.

Mark was at the kitchen. For the past couple of days he had gotten good rest thanks to Mama Wong taking care of Daisy after feeding while Mark caught up on sleep and thus, they had agreed to start Mark's apprenticeship under Mama Wong's care. 

On the other hand, Lucas and Papa Wong had been making fancy dishes for them, bought new flower pots for the front garden, and other dad stuff. And currently the pair of father and son were out on the roof giving Daisy a bath and probably a bit of morning sunshine. 

"Let's go chef!" Mark was full of enthusiasm, draped in the sickeningly colourful flower patterned apron.

"Son, don't be in haste." Mama Wong always had a plesant smile to her. So pretty!

It took an hour for Mark to understand the difference between flours, importance of temperature, various spices and their flavours, and how to knead until soft. The rest was kind of easy. They had vegetable choppers and Mark used it instead of trying hand at knifemanship.

"You wrap them like this, smaller creases, and there, they're pretty." Mama Wong repeated for the fifth time, showing Mark the art of folding and sealing dumplings.

It looked easy, but Mark was feeling flustered and so close to whining. 

"Oh lord!" Two times of third times the charm kind of thing happened. Finally, Mark presented his finely wrapped dumplings.

"See, I told you." Mama Wong cheered, clapping animatedly for Mark.

Mark was in the middle of washing pot for the soup when Lucas sought him out: feeding time. Papa Wong had gone to nap in his room, so it was Lucas and Mama Wong Manning the kitchen while Mark was on the couch in their living room, feeding Daisy.

She ate a lot. Like, really a lot. Probably tummy big like her father. 

"What's so funny?" Lucas came over.

"You done so quick?" Mark had finished feeding. Daisy was on his shoulder as he rocked back and forth slowly, patting her back.

"Well I'm not worst in kitchen like you." Lucas cheekily replied, taking Daisy to his shoulder. The way cooed and held her was probably the reason she was more obedient under Lucas care.

She burped in minutes and went back to sleep. 

"I'll go and tuck her to sleep. Help set the table hmm?" 

"Sure. Thank you. I love you." Mark tip toed, panting a kiss on Lucas' cheek.

"Awww…." Mama Wong cooed from the kitchen counter.

It was a good weekend.

Mark's days with his in laws were spent pleasantly. Though they wished to stay longer, the elder Wong couple couldn't because of their jobs and needed to go back to their home, and luckily they found a reliable maid slash baby sitter for the house.

* * *

"We're going to be in your care, Mrs. Kim" 

"Rest assured, Mr. Lee and Wong." 


End file.
